1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hair curler having an elongated curler body. The invention relates further to a method of chemically and/or physically curling hair by application of a hair curler having an elongated curler body which comprises at least two curvilinearly extending sections whereby successive curvilinearly extending sections differ regarding the direction of curvature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair curlers which are used to curl hair by chemical and/or physical procedures are generally known. The general known procedure is to wind the hair which previously has been usually shampooed and divided into strands onto a hair curler and thereafter the hair is made subject to a chemical or physical treatment. The generally known curlers comprise mostly a cylindrical cross-sectional shape which leads to the fact that similar and equal shapes of the curls of the hair are arrived at, which shape however does not correspond to a natural shape of the human hair. A strand of a natural curled hair is characterized in that it comprises in succession so-called open curls and closed curls, the latter having a curvature extending in the direction opposite to the one of the former curls. Thereby an open curl is a curl having a large radius of curvature and a closed curl is a curl having a small radius of curvature. Adjacent sections of hairs of a strand of hair of natural curls do not form together, however, an open and closed curl. It rather is a fact that at the location where the outer circumferential area of a given strand describes an open curl; the oppositely located circumferential area of such strand describes a closed curl. Accordingly, a closed curl at the one side of a naturally curled strand extends at the same distance of the hair from the skin of the head smoothly into a open curl at the other side of such strand. In order now to more or less copy such shape it is known to wind strands of hair around conically extending curlers whereby the strands, at an initial winding at the large and the small diameter of the curler, are wound in succession. By means of brushing together the strands after treatment it is possible to form an irregular curling. The effect is, however, regarding the sought copying of natural curls not satisfactory and the expenditure time to complete such curls is considerably large.